


Autumn

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: How I would want the current situation on GH to turn out.
Relationships: Kristina Davis/Ethan Lovett, Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara, Michael Corinthos III/Abigail "Abby" Haver
Kudos: 1





	1. Will Not Come

Chapter one- will not come   
“Will you marry me?” Johnny Zacchara had gotten down on one knee, while Dante Falconeri was begging for her to come back to him...and Dustin Phillips was trying to assure her he didn’t want Brooklyn back.  
“You can’t seriously be that stupid. Lulu, we have a son together. A family, what can Zacchara provide that I haven’t already?” Dante got up from his table at the 2020 Nurse’s Ball.  
“You’re my girlfriend...I was there when you’re husband left you high and dry. I’m better then some pardoned mobster.” Dustin crosses his arms.  
“Lu, I don’t want to promise you anything that Detective Dumbass or Professional dickhead have because that isn’t what you need. But I can promise to treat you like you’re the most beautiful woman in the world because, to me, you are. I want you to be happy, and I think we both know that I do. I always wanted a family with you, and I know that Rocco and Charlotte are a package deal...I’m willing to step up.” Johnny says and, she let out a smile.  
“Dante you left me, screw what you deserve. Dustin If you could focus on you’re ex-wife while you’re with me- just fuck off. Johnny, of course I’ll marry you.” Lulu says and Johnny gets up, and kisses her pulling her body into his.


	2. Kiss Me Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu and Johnny talk to others about the wedding.

Chapter Two- Kiss Me Slowly  
Lulu’s POV   
“I have something to tell you!” I blurted out as soon as Nikolas opened the door.  
“Hello to you too, sister.” My older brother smiled, leaning down to hug me.  
“I take it you didn’t make it to the nurses ball last night?” I asked him.  
“I had other engagements. I had planned to but...” he shrugged.  
“Oooooh, who is she? Do I know her?” I smiled returning his hug, waltzing into Wyndmere.  
“Glad to see the dance lessons stuck with you.” My brother says, shutting the door behind him following me into his living room.  
“Don’t change the subject.” I looked at him, laying on his couch.  
“Please don’t call me crazy. Everyone called me crazy when I saw Emily but, this wasn’t a hallucination Lulu. I promise. Spencer wanted to know things about Courtney so I was answering question and, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and there she was. Courtney. I nearly hit the floor Lulu.” Nikolas was serious, no joking in his manner.  
“Courtney is alive?” Was all I could ask.  
“Yes.” He confirmed.  
“That’s great though. Right? Spencer will get the mother he’s always wanted.” I said, not seeing why this was such a bad thing.  
“I wanted her to be my wife. We were engaged, Lulu. If Emily had come back from the dead I’d be feeling this way as well. I’m engaged to Britt. I can’t have feelings for her.” He heavily sighs.  
“Is this a bad time to ask you to walk me down the aisle?” I asked, wanting to ease the tension.  
“You’re getting married-wait. You want me to walk you down the aisle?” Nikolas asked, confused.  
“Johnny was pardoned and while Dante and Dustin were fighting over me last night...I realized that Johnny had always been the one. He’s not perfect by any means but, he can make me laugh when I’m sad. He’s good with children, when it’s just the two of us there’s a vulnerable side to him that nobody else sees. I know I’m going to get a lot of hate but, I don’t care. Johnny didn’t promise me anything but to love me and my children, Dante and Dustin begged for me but...they never actually said why they wanted me. I want you to be the one because you’re the only person that showed up when I needed my family. Well, other then mom. You’ve always been here for me.” I explained hoping he would see where I was coming from.  
“Lulu, I’ve never hated Johnny. People are going to talk, that’s just the truth. The only thing that matters is that the two of you are happy with each other. Personally yes, I do think that Johnny is the best man for you. I would be honored to walk you down the aisle.  
Johnny’s POV   
“Michael?” I asked surprised to see him at my door.  
“Hey, I didn’t get a chance to say hi to you at the nurses ball last night. I thought I’d come by, unless you’re busy.” He smiled, the kid hadn’t changed a bit.  
“Sure, come in. I’m sure I’m not a lot of peoples biggest fan right now.” I chuckled, shutting the door behind him.  
“When have you ever been?” Michael asked, which earned a laugh from me.  
“You’re right. I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” I was actually a little nervous about asking this question.  
“You do?” He asked, curious.  
“Yeah. You’re cousin and I are getting married and like I said, a lot of people hate me. I was wondering if you would be my best man, I won’t take any offense if you say no.”  
“Really? Nobody’s ever asked me that before. Of course. I actually came to talk to you about something deeper then hello. About Starr.” He sighs.  
“Starr?” I asked, hadn’t heard that name in awhile.  
“She broke up with me over the phone in 2014, I hadn’t heard from her since. Yesterday she knocked on my door...I didn’t say anything. I’ve never slammed the door in anyone’s face. I didn’t even mean to.” Michael explained ending his sentence with a groan.  
“Damn. I think you should try talking to her, don’t ignore her. I learned that the hard way.” Johnny sighed, it was strange giving other people advice.  
“I’m glad that Lulu is done with Dante and Dustin. I try to like everyone I really do but, Dante left when things get rough. He always does, his son barely knows him. Dustin puts on this pretty boy family man act but, he’s only out here chasing Brooklyn and ditching the people who actually care about him. You’re honestly the best guy Lulu has ever been with.” Michael looked at me.  
“If I’m the best then there is something seriously wrong with you’re cousin.” I joked.  
“Yeah well, It’s Lulu. But it’s good to see her getting her priorities straight. Finally.”


End file.
